Snape's Surprise
by annonymouse
Summary: Snape gets a surprise... and it's all Draco's fault! ... (Damn those curious students!) ... Read people! This should (If all goes well) turn out funny! PS: Quince... The problem should be fixed by now!
1. Draco's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing....(-_-) I wish I would. Everything belongs to You-know-who. Oh not THAT you-know-who but J.K. Rowling.

Cofi: I have NO idea when Snape 's birthday is, so I just made this up. If someone e-mails me that the date is WRONG than sorry. Can't help it. He-he. My first fic by the way. And it's a collab!! Yay! Many thanks to dear annonymouse I'm collabing with! *bows* 

**********

-Birthday special-

I was walking on the corridor with a huge book and a bottle witch had something green and especially disgusting *thing* in it. Why does Snape needs all this stuff? And why do I have to carry it?? *sighs* The book is okay but the bottle? That thing blinked at me... twice. *yuck* Oh here I am already. Good. I can get rid of this snot at last.

*knock knock* The door swung open. Snape was busy at his table. He didn't even looked up. I heard some curses. He was correcting our tests. Obviously.

„Here's the things you asked for professor."

„Oh." Snape still didn't looked up from his work.

„Where should I put it?" I asked.

„I'll do that." He stood up, first took the bottle than walked to the cupboard and put it on the highest self. Than he come back and took the book. Opened it like looking for something very busy.

„Why do you need these Professor?" Hopefully not for the lesson. I'll get sick if I have to touch that thing ever again.

„Experiment Malfoy." He turned and walked to another book. He stood with his back at me.

My eyes turned to the tests. Ms. Granger's got an A. Sure. As always. Than I saw a little card under the many papers.

It said:

„Name: Professor Snape

Date of birth: 29 November ...."

Wait a second!! 29 November!!! That's here in 3 weeks!! 

„Mafloy don't you dare to touch the tests!!" he was looking me with the usual eyes that could kill. I stepped back and left the room.

Was I shocked? Most likely. Never thought about any teacher's birthday. Mostly not that Snape has one. It's logical they have a birthday. But I don't remember any teacher party last year... neither if anyone said happy birthday to Snape... can it be...?

I stopped for a second, turned back, my eyes on the door where I was a minute before.

Can it be... that nobody knows?

Of course nobody does. I started walking again. Snape is not the person who would tell this to anyone. Even if you torture him. It's kinda... sad. When someone who stands close to me would forgets my birthday I kick his ass. 

Who stands close to me... 

Who is standing close to Snape? I stopped again. Dumbledore? McGonagall? Nooooo...

I was standing on the corridor watching into nowhere. Some students passed me or run around.

I like Snape. I mean I don't hate him like many others do. Of course I do like I would. But, he is a teacher. We're students. He teaches, we need to learn. Of course we don't like him. But he's going to have a birthday. After all, he is a human being. He has feelings even if he never shows them. *sighs* Than came the idea out of nothing. A present for Snape. He surely get shocked if he received a birthday present! Yeah! Let's make Snape happy.... happy. Just for one day, for an hour or a minute or just one second. Just one second. One special second.

But what? WHAT? What to give? Book? Never! I don't know. I have no idea.

Somebody run into me from behind.

„Ouch! Watch it idiot." I got up and looked at: „Potter, of course! Watch were you running, asshole!" He pushed his glasses back to it's correct place on his nose as he stood up very angrily.

„You're the idiot!" He said. „You're lucky. I don't have time to deal with you now. But you'll get back what you did with my poor Hedwig yesterday." He hissed. He was very angry. I turned his stupid bird pink with light green spots the day before. So what? It was really funny to see an owl like that fly in after dinner. „I'll kill you on the potion lesson!" He shouted before he hurried away. Potion lesson... Snape... Birthday... oh, this is too much. I'll go and get some breakfast. And I walked after Potter.

***********

Cofi: Well I hope you at least liked it. I know it was really short but I promise my chapters will get longer. I'll give the next chapter to annonymouse now. Hope this will end up good. Bye-bye now!


	2. Where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny Fal...

Cofi! This is it gurl…

Disclaimer… I disclaim! Plot belongs to Cofi, characters to J.K. Rowling… I own only what I write… Oh wait, that would mean the plot and characters to… So I mean I just own… Oh you figure it yourself!

How am I supposed to _get _himanything?! I don't even know what he likes! Mmmmmm, a party! Bet the git never had a Malfoy plan a party for him before… Yeah, yeah! That's perfect! That way I don't have to get him a present! Easy… A few balloons, cards, clowns… Yeah… Oh wait… He's not 10… so _no_ clowns…

Well, well, Professor Severus Snape… How old are you now? … Oh damn! I can't get you a _card_ without knowing how old you are! Let alone plan a surprise party when I don't even know how _old_ he'll be!? 

Wait a second… he went to school with my dad… so he's around 40? Or 41… or 39… So I'm supposed to put up a banner that says **_Happy 39th or 40th or 41st Birthday Professor Severus Snape!_** … I don't think so! No, this is a Malfoy-planned party… It's gotta be good…

"Damn it!" I looked in front of me to see a tiny bundle of bag, robes and red hair sprawled on the floor 

"Malfoy you stupid ass! What did you do to my sister!" Shouted that idiot Ron. I should've known… Red hair? Who else would it be!? Sighing at my unfortunate fate I turned to him

"What do you want carrot-top?" 

"What do I _want!?_ How about an apology to my sister!?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry mini-Weasel." I mumbled… Wait a second… Did I just…

"Did you just apologize??" Squeaked Weasel-ette

"Oh shut up!"

"Malfoy just apologised??? A _Malfoy _apologised to a _Weasel??"_ Atta girl! I knew I'd rub of on that mudblood someday! Of course ickle Ronnie-kins ain't too pleased… 

"Hermione" I can't stand that voice!!!

"Mmm… Oops? I meant Weasly!" Dig your grave girl… Dig it!

"That's like the second time you knocked someone over today Malfoy…" Potty the wonder boy said behind me… That's it! I can't take it anymore! They always gang up on me!

"For your information _Potty_… You'd be knocking everyone over too if you were thinking about a death-eater father, Transfiguration exam _aaand_ trying to plan a surprise party for cranky teachers!" I took a deep breath to steady myself

"Who's birthday??"

"Snape" I snapped 

(AN:/ Snape… snapped… he he… sorry… I just couldn't resist it! Ehem…)

"Snape's birthday? When?" Da…rn it! 

(AN:/ Trying to keep things PG here Mr. Malfoy… Okay, okay! I'll shut up! Stop throwing me apples!… I prefer chocolate…! Okay, okay… I'll shut up…)

That's also the second time I let something slip… Man, I'm losing my touch here! sigh

"Malfoy?" Stupid mudblood!

"November 29th" I mumbled, I mean they have me cornered! Was I supposed to tell them to shove it up their censored!?

"29th?"

"Yes Weasel… The 29th" 

"And you're planning a surprise party for Snape?"

"Do you _really _need to repeat everything I said Potty? Cuz I know you're a fan and all that, but…" 

"What are you girls looking at?" Interrupted Weasel… I turn to see Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger giving me adoring eyes… Did I miss something!?

"What?" I asked

"You're so…" Ginny murmured

"Sweet!" Hermione added. They both jumped up towards me and hugged me… AHHHHH!!! 

"Get OFF you stupid MUDBLOOD! And YOU Weasel!" What the hell is the world coming to? I push them off… Not that I didn't enjoy the little hugfest but I couldn't let them know _that_. I mean what guy in their right mind would mind being hugged by… Ummm… shall we say _well developed_ girls??? Certainly not me… He he he

(AN:/ I'm warning you Malfoy… Keep you thoughts PG… Oh wait… I'm the writer… Man I'm making Draco Malfoy sound _dirtyyy_… But he's a Malfoy _and_ a guy… So whaddaya expect??)

"Want any help?" Was the Weasel-ette offering help?

"Hey, yeah! Great idea…" Was the mudblood agreeing???

"No"

"Deffinately nu-uh." Than God for sane people… Wait did I just say Potty and Weasel are sane people??? I don't think so… 

"No WAY!" I added… Just to make sure

"We're gonna help or you…" Mudblood points towards Weasel "Are NOT gonna have any more help with your homework" He gasps… snicker

"And YOU" Weasel-ette points at Potty "Let's just say I can go back pretending to be the adoring fan that I was and convince the Creevey triplet to make your life hell again" Potty gulps… Score 2 to the girls…

"You…" What did _I_ do to deserve them _both _pointing at me… "Will have another… _ferretty _experience…" Oh they did _not_ just bring that up! 

So what did I do? I agreed. Potty agreed. Weasel agreed. Man… This will be one helluvan experience….

Well??? Love it? Hate it???


	3. In Where Draco Gets Embarassed

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing okay maybe the plot but whatever...

To annonymouse: Your writing are way more funny than mine! T-T

Cofi: I did my best to write something comedic but I just cannot! I'm lame in comedy so there's nothing to laugh in this chapter. Sorry. Or maybe there is if you have a good humor. I'll do much better next time!! T.T I promise.

**********

-Potion lesson? Here goes nothing!-

I had my breakfast in record time and escaped back to the dorm before the Hermione and the mini-Weasly could get me for another *hugging Draco Malfoy* time. I ran down to the dorm, got my stuff for the lesson, run trough the stuff we had learned on the last lesson, and off to class.

I left my dorm and run into someone... again.

He was bigger and heavier so I found myself on the floor, some books around me.

„Oh damn can't you see where you're go- *swallow* ... " weak smile... „Go-good morning... Professor." How could I run into Snape? How could I? How? Why me??? ARHGGG!!!

„You shouldn't be running on the corridors Mr. Malfoy and you're late from Potion lesson. I hope you know that." If those eyes could kill, all the students would be dead by now.

„Uhm… Yes I know all of the rules. I'm sorry Professor." I started to get my books and other stuff to collect when they suddenly levitated and flew into my bag. I looked up when Snape put his wand away and said: „Let's hurry." Than turned to the classroom and walked away. 

I hurried to catch up with the professor. We walked. It took like an eternity. I'm trying to make him a party. I still cannot believe that. I'm sure his angry at me now. Run into him like that. *sighs* I wonder if the surprise will end up good anyway. I hope he gonna like it.

„Are you all right Mr. Malfoy?"

„Hm-?" I looked up. What wouldn't be all right? I'm making a very special birthday party for you, the stupid Gryffindors are helping out and neither of the teachers know about it. Just the usual.

„Your face is kinda red..." What?? Am I blushing?? No way! „Now you got even redder. You sure you okay? Maybe you should visit Mrs. Pomfrey..." He wanted to put his hand on my forehead to see if I got any fever. 

„AH!! I'm FINE! Really!!" I escaped before he could reach me. „Everything is okay. He he he. No need to worry!!" Than I ran off to class. 

„Mr. Maylfoy! You know the rules!" No running on the corridor. Of course I knew. How embarrassing. *sighs* I can't believe Snape saw me blush. Why was I blushing anyway? I got into the class loudly still a bit red and sat down. Everybody was looking at me. Whaaat? Am I sooo interesting?

I'm still blushing. WHY??? Okay, calm down Draco. *sighs* You're cool. Keep it cool! I felt the blush disappear. Good.

„Hay Malfoy!" I turned to face the person the voice came from.

„Yeah?" He said some magic words than... the whole class laughed. At me. Purple hair. I had purple hair! Potter made my hair purple!! 

I stood up, my wand pointed at Potty said some magic words. And the class laughed again. Potty with light blue hair. He looked... stupid!!

Snape entered. Oh no. Silence. Everybody sat in their places like nothing has ever happened. Snape looked around the students. He raised an eyebrow.

„Is Mr. Potter's and Mr. Malfoy's hairdresser have become colour-blind?"

The class laughed again.

„Potter started it!!" I stood up pointing at Potty.

„You turned my owl pink yesterday! Do you remember?" Potter stood up pointing at me angrily.

„That color fits her more!!"

„It was mean to do that with her!!"

„Shut up!! Both of you!" There was silence in the class again. „Two points away from Gryffindor for starting, one away from Slytherin for giving it back and one more because Mr. Malfoy was late from the lesson." „But professor… That's just simply not fair." Hermione said on her calmest voice with puppy eyes.

Silence. This one took like an eternity. 

„Mr. Malfoy say sorry for turning Mr. Potter's owl pink and turning his hair into light blue."

„Are you expecting a Slytherin to say sorry for a Gryffindor?!?!" said Blaise with a surprised face.

Silence. .

…Not again. 

„Sor-sorry for turning your Hedwig pink with light green spots, and..." I took a beep breath"...and sorry for turning your hair light blue." I know my face was deep red.

Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. I hate silence!!!!!!

„Sorry. For turning your hair purple." Potter said. It was in a low voice but in the deep silence you could hear it clearly. 

Silence. 

„Now that we got that settled, we should start the thing we're here for. Today's project is...."

I wasn't listening at all. Snape saw me blushing. How embarrassing! I had to say sorry for Potter in front of the whole class. How embarrassing! Snape saw me blushing. How embarrassing! My hair was purple now. How embarrassing! Snape...ARGH!! He's going to have a birthday. I should make the party. And why do the Gryffindors need to help out anyway?!?!? „I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! ARRGH!!" And I ran out from the class. They must think I'm totally crazy now! I closed the door behind me and set down next to the wall. *sighs* At least I'm feeling better now. My hair is purple. How embarrassing... damn! At least Potty looked stupid too.

***********

Cofi: I cannot write comedy I just cannot. I'm really sorry. I give the magic wand back to Annonymouse, take my teddy and go knee in the corner of the room for the rest of the day. 


	4. Ouchie That Must Hurt

La la la la la!!! *Annonymouse runs around ballet-style and pokes everyone with a magic wand* Ha ha! I'm back! Na na na na na na na! HAH! Wheeeeee!!! Ehem… *cough*… Here's the next chappie!

Oh wait~ I Disclaim! I swear I do!

Thanks to … Rosie, Pikton, roary14 and Rosie for reviewing! WUV UUU!!!!!!

PS: To Mitha marmot jelek… Lu mo nge-review yang baleg dong! Dasar BEBEK!!!

Oh… PPS: I just saw an episode of 'The A-Team'! *Exited squeal!* I don't know how, but I did! *Giggle* I don't think it'll be on regularly tho'… *Sigh*… Can I get an 'Amen' when I say "Long live A-Team!!!"… He he he, the young 'uns probably wont remember it…

Here goes…

I cannot _believe _Snape!

Here I am sulking… again. I seem to do a lot of bumping into unwanted fools and sulking lately. It's what you get for hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle too much. Their stupidity rubs of on ya! *Sigh*

I looked at the snake that tells the time in front of me and I can feel my stomach churning… Quidditch practise soon…

I love Quidditch I really do, but today was just not my day… I'd probably end up with some major injury…

~Some hours and a few cookies later….

I never knew I was good at Divination. Why? Because I am currently in one of Madam Pomfrey's uncomfortable medical-bed things. I wouldn't call it a bed to be honest, but considering that woman has the ability and authority to pour a gallon of dark, ugly, icky tasting stuff down my throat, I thought it wise to stay shut up. So what exactly happened?… Well it started with…

~_Flashback~_

"MALFOY!" Our new 'beloved' captain hollered… What is it with Captains and shouting???

"Yeah?" I drawled… He then realised that he was in fact yelling at _moi_ a **Malfoy. **He cowered a little

"Uh… start practising doing… loops and stuff" I nodded curtly and flew. The wind blew my hair back and I instantly felt exhilarated… I loved to fly!

Flying past the Gryfindor girl's room I grinned seeing the Mudblood and Weasel-ette paint banners for Snape's party, seeing them paint and talk excitedly amused me to no end. Well, at least I didn't have to do everything myself.

Flying away I started to do loops and twists, confident in my abilities I did the Wronski Feint, the few people at the stand watching me gasped in surprise. I smirked at them, I knew that I looked good… Well maybe today would end better than it started.

I had just soared up and was getting ready for another dive when I spotted the ugly Mudblood accidentally spill paint on her and the Weasel-ette. They both started giggling. An annoying high pitched sound, I'd imagine. I silently thanked God that I was out here instead of there. Suddenly they took their shirt off and changed, it was only a few seconds but I managed to lose my balance. 

As I fell my last thoughts were that I spoke too soon and that I was blushing furiously.

~_End Flashback~_

They didn't know anyone was watching I suppose, they didn't know anyone _fell_ because they were watching two girls change their shirts. I mentally kicked my self. They of course they didn't know that a team was practising Quidditch outside, so they did what they always did. They changed without closing the curtains first.

Seconds after my thoughts all three of the Musketeers and their tiny pathetic tag-along burst in. I felt myself blush at my sudden recollection of _why_ I fell. 

"What happened?" Asked Potty

"Are you okay?"

"Is the party plan still on?"

"Are you permanently injured?"

Question poured, I didn't know who was asking what, man… they're good at giving people headaches. Slowly I began to answer them.

"I fell of my broom at Quidditch practise. I'm okay, party still on…" I frowned as I thought about the last question. It was asked with a tone that was slightly hopeful. "And no. I'm not permanently injured."

"Damn…" I heard Weasel whisper. This promptly earned him, two slaps to the back of the head by the Granger mudblood and her new sidekick… the Weasel-ette.

"Why did you fall off?" Asked Potty abruptly "I mean, you're brilliant on a broom."

Was that..? Did Potty just?…

"You complimented me?" I asked incredulously. Well I'll be damned… HE did!

"Curious Malfoy. Curious. Don't take it as a compliment." He grumbled. How was I supposed to explain that it was two female Gryfindors that caused me to fall? So I just said…

"I slipped. No biggie." I held down a blush that I knew was coming and was pleased to know that it stayed down.

"Party." Said Granger in a small voice. We all looked at her questioningly. "The party is in three weeks! WAKE UP PEOPLE!" She started to hyperventilate. The Weasel-ette gently guided her to another bed whispering comforting word to Granger. I looked at her, I was slightly worried… What was happening? I look to Potty and Weasel to see what their reactions were. Surprisingly, the Weasel just rolled his eyes and Potty groaned.

"She gets panicked easily. " Potty explained. "She panicked a year ago about our N.E.W.T's" I frowned

"We take them on our last year here. We're only in the 6th year now." Behind me I heard her panic again. 

"Oh God! Our N.E.W.T's!" Promptly she grabbed Weasel-ette and ran out of the room

"Probably off to the library" Groaned Weasel

"She's a bit nuts ain't she?" I asked to the boys in front of me. They both shrugged

"Yeah… a bit." We were silent for a few seconds. I didn't know what to say, they didn't either most probably. 

"Ehm…" Potty coughed… "I think, maybe we should get…"

"OUUUUTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Screeched a monster. We all jumped and saw Madam Pomfrey hollering at the top of her voice.

"THE BOY NEEDS REST!" She glared at them, she was hyperventilating a bit. Timidly Potty and Weasel went and finally so did she.

I shrugged and started to drift to sleep slowly my last thought being…

What is it with people these days? Was hyperventilating becoming a new trend???

Wheeee!!!!! *Annonymouse does a lot of complicated back flips that she couldn't possibly do in real life and giggles* I await your owls! Wheeeee!!!! *Annonymouse jumps around as if her legs were in a leg-bind-curse-thing which earned startled looks from her friends* HA HA HA HA! I await your owls!!!!! HA HA HA HA! *Annonymouse jumps towards the fading sunset to the soundtrack of Ally McBeal*

PPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSS: I lost count of the P's an S's I needed… anyway… I don't own Ally McBeal either! Why am I telling you lot this? Because I CAN! Watcha gonna do huh!? MWA HA HA HA HA! *Dodges flaming arrows…* Okay, okay! I get the picture! Geezzz… Yo people can't take a joke! *Sigh* See ya round then!

I'm really sorry for tha totally pointless chapter… I was sooo hungry I wasn't thinking straight!


	5. The Love Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay maybe the fact that some Ravenclaw students can play music. And the date I just made up to give Snape a birthday. And the plot. I think that's all I got. 

Cofi: Thank you for everyone namely to: Rosie, roary14, Pikton and Luty Snape for the reviews.

In this chapter it might sound like there's a (Harry/Draco) slash but it's only some teasing so don't have to worry. I didn't planned any slash in this story. Just everybody works together for something unusually nice thing to do. So..... Let's get right into it!!!

**************************

-Love letter!? Just joking . . .-

Luckily Madam Pomfrey let me out the next day so I didn't missed much. I really had enough of her already. Must thank the quiddich team for begging that much to her, to let me leave the hospital wing.

I heard Hermione was learning all night. That girl needs a break. She's gonna get wrinkles at the age of twenty if she goes on like that. *sighs* At least I had some time to think over all the things we should prepare in the next three weeks. A busy three weeks it's going to be.

Breakfast...

Some food at last, I thought I gonna die in hunger. I settled to my place at the Slytherin table.

Nothing unusual happened. We were talking about the everyday stuff we always do like: Quiddich, some fights, some how much I hate this or that person... girls, sometimes even lesson and studies. But the last to topic just came in the last year.

A shit of paper came from the right passing by the students. Vincent started playing stupid, of course, as soon as he got his hands on the letter!

„Hey look a letter! It has your name on it Draco." I looked at him oddly. Than why don't you give it to me you idiot? „It's on pink paper! It must be from a girl... " WHAT?? The little note was really pink.

„Give it here!!!" I said to him.

„I'm sure it's written with purple ink and there's a heart on every 'i' !!" he said loudly. The Slytherin table started listening.

„Just GIVE ME THAT DAMN PAPER!!!" I was getting angry. I stood up to get the paper out of his hands, but Goyle and Crabbe got me down so I couldn't reach it. I hate when they do that. Everyone is against me this week.

„Shall we see what it says?" He shouted loudly to everyone.

„Yeah!" Everybody cheered. Oh, no! Even the teachers were listening!!

(A/N: I'm evil with poor Draco, aren't I?)

„NOOO! Don't you dare!!!" But he opened it already. He was grinning. Oh no.

„It IS a love-letter and it IS written in purple! Ha-ha-ha!!" He's dead meat, just lemme get my hands on him! Than he started reading:

„_'Dear my beloved Draco, I'm sure you don't know me but I do know you!_

I see you everyday, every morning and every evening. 

You always look at your best. Like a diamond which shines but you never know what was it made off. Your golden blond hair is blown by the wind when you play Quiddich, which sadly only happens when you forget to put some extra hair-gel on it. 

You look magnificent on your broom. I wish I were your broom: Between your legs. 

The green robes fits you really. Like when you pour sorrel cream on your omelet at breakfast. 

Your eyes... oh I love them so, they remind me the time when I took a little trip to the forbidden forest and almost got eaten by a group of wolfs. It was just like your creepy lovely eyes. 

Your smile is my favorite! I hardly see it but, every time you smile, I feel my heart melts like cherry ice cream in a microwave. You should wash your teeth more often, by the way.

Your hands, your touch. We can see you never really did any true physical job because your hand are clean and pure. Your touch is a bit rough. Like when you get kicked by a giraffe.

Your voice is like when Mrs. Norris is being tortured. Music to my ears.

Your gaze. Well you still need to practice to make it killer like Snape's gaze but your getting to it.

I wish you could look at me and smile at me as true friends and lovers do but the houses are not the same. We're forbidden to each other, you know that. And I know too. I cry every night that you can't be mine and you'll never be.

I wish we could have just one night together, just you and me.

I would tell you my biggest secret that 'I love you, Draco Malfoy! I love you!' 

If I were a bird, I would sing to you!

If I were a cow I would give milk to you!

If I were a flower I would bloom to you!

If I were a dolphin I would jump to you!

If I were stupid I would die for you, but since I' neither I'll just simply love you.

I love you, Draco Malfoy! I love you!'"

Everybody was laughing. Absolutely everybody! Even though they knew nobody would ever write such a letter. Some students were on the floor, some hardly could breath and even the teachers were having a nice time laughing at me. Even Snape had a little curve on the side of his lips, but he hid it well. Luckily father isn't here. He would kill me slowly and painfully now.

I was sitting at my place, buried my tomato red face into my hands and stayed quiet for the fifteen minutes till the sounds of the laughing got lower.

„Wait people!" Vincent didn't finished yet. Oh no what else can be in that letter? „The writer signed it!"

Everybody got silenced and waited the letter's last sentence to be red. I don't care! This, just cannot get any worse can it?

„_'Lot's of hugs and kissed from:.._ *insert drumbeat here* _...THE BOY WHO LIVED!' _"

„WHAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!??!" I screamed. It did get worse.

Everybody turned to Potter in the same time who was pale as snow now. Silence for two seconds, than the mini-Weasley stood up walked to over next to Potty and *SLAP ! ! ! ! !* Potter has fallen down from the chair to the floor and slowly a red mark of Ginny's hand appeared on his face.

Silence.

Dumbledore started laughing again. Than Vincent too and than suddenly everyone burst out laughing. Except me. Even Potty and Ginny started to laugh too. I hope the embarrassing things won't get into such an everyday routine.

Than Vincent gave me the little pink note.

There wasn't even the stuff in it which Vincent red out loudly. Did he made up all that crap alone? I'm always telling him he has a brain but he never believes me. I gonna kill him anyway for this.

I red the note:

__

'We're all with you and helping you. None of the teachers will figure it out. Count on us.

Signed: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw

and Hagrid just in case if you kids get detention again'

Everybody helping out? That's great! Okay let's see, we need to figure out what we need than how to get all the stuff. The trip to Hogsmedan next weekend will be an opportunity. We should do as much thing with the hands as we can cos' that means much more. We gonna need food. We should get the elfes to let us use the kitchen and we need a place to party. Inside the school? No... the field! Oh yeah the field! Good. Music? Hmm... I'll figure out that later maybe. I heard some of the Ravenclaw people have music instruments, many moggles there. Maybe some fireworks too? I'm sure the carrot twins are suitable for that.

Oh man, this is going to be fun!!!

I didn't really cared about the crowd around me anymore. My brain was working and this time on something really good.

***********

Okay I tried to make it funny. Maybe it didn't worked out.(Well, the students and teachers were having fun.) At least this has become the longest chapter yet. XD Yay! And we made some inpruvements. From now on we gona make bigger steps in time.

-Your turn Annonymouse!!!


	6. Annonymouse Gets a Headache

Disclaimer… Yeah yeah yeah…

I am SOOO frustrated… Not quite as hysterical as that Granger mudblood, but getting there…

It's two weeks to d-day. It was time for drastic measures. I'd have to take up help from all the other houses. 

So that's why I'm in the *choke* Gryfindor *gasp* common room… S'cuse me… I have to puke first *GHAAAK!*

The whole of the Gryfindor coterie are here, along with myself, Pansy and Blaise representing Slytherin. Ernie McMillan, Hanna Abbot and Justin Finch-Finley are here for the dimwits at Hufflepuff, Cho Chang and her little clique of bookworms from Ravenclaw. All in all I hope this will work.

Being the one who suggested this fiasco… I shouldn't say that I know… it hasn't failed yet…. **_Yet._** Well anyway, being the one who thought of this first I get to be 'leader'… Yay! *Sarcastically happy grin* I get to organize _everything_! Ha ha, aren't I just the little bundle of sunshine! *Groan* I suppose I havta get this thing started _sometime!_

****

AN:/ *Annonymouse groans in frustration* Writer's block… Can't... Breath…*Choke and die* … *People watching start to cheer after a minute of silence* HEY! *Annonymouse wakes up to shoot everyone and then continues dying.* On second thoughts… 

"So uh…" I cleared my voice… Dammit these people are just not listening! What to do…

"Use that spell thing that Bagman used at the World Cup" Suggested the mudblood

"No thanks, I can do things my way." I replied haughtily. Who does she think she is anyway!? Raising her cute little mudblood eyebrows, pouting like that… Uh wait… did I just say 'cute' in the same sentence as 'mudblood'!? Oh god no… I think I've been spending to much time in this cosy *splutter* I meant suffocating common room…

Anyway, where was I? Ah yes… I mutter a few simple spells and… BA DA BOOM! All eyes on me.

"Thanks… _Finally!_ Anyway Snape's birthday is coming up. He's the stingiest teacher alive, has a foul temper, tends to hate everyone and likes nothing better than to torment Longbottom. His only love is Potions and is the culprit for the terrible concoctions Madam Pomfrey stuffs down your throat." A few gasps and outraged murmurs ran through the crowd… What did they expect? The potions for healing can taste terrible, sure. But a few little extra ingredients and they taste fine without ruining the healing thingy…He told me so a few years ago.

"Ahem! People!" I had their attention again. "So… Any ideas on how to please this particular teacher?"

"I'm not sure I even want to help out!" Murmured Cho. "How could he!? All these years I thought that the stuff I drank _had _to taste like that… and to think…" She started to sob, her little clique all put their arms around her and started to comfort her. Murmurs of agreement ran through the restless crowd.

Honestly! What was Hogwarts coming to!? I am seriously thinking about jumping of a tower somewhere! *sigh*

"If you want out then GET OUT!" I exclaimed exasperated. They started to look longingly at the door… Okay maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say huh?

"Honestly! He's got no sense this one!" Weasel the Wonder Wimp cried out, I know that I can't talk to crowds, but it's not like _he_ could do better!

"If you think you could do better then be my guess…" I drawled seemingly bored. To be honest I'm downright pissed.

"Fine then!" He huffed

"Well?" I taunted raising a slender eyebrow

"OI! Come on people! Think! If we do something nice for the git, he might take to being 'kinder' to us in lessons!" Surprised at his outburst the 'mob' as I like to call them began (to my dismay) to listen. The arrogant fool decided to smirk at me. Dammit… Seems like he _can_ get their support… AGH!

"True… He might…" Ernie smiled. Stupid prick! He only says that _now_ cuz he doesn't like me! "Yeah… Yeah! Us Hufflepuffs are with ya!" …I can see why really, edible underwear near hungry Skrewts must be agonizing… Nothing to do with me of course *smirk*

"I suppose… Yes… Well… I could do with a nicer Snape when he tests us for our N.E.W.T's…" Sniffled the bimbo from Ravenclaw.

Do they truthfully think that Snape's gonna be nice just because of one tiny meaningless party!? The Musketeers looked at me for confirmation. Ah… I need the help… So I nodded

"That's settled then!" Weasel was pleased with himself I suppose. He turns to looks at me smugly before turning back to the crowd "What should we do then?"

Gullible dimwits… Snape's still gonna be hard on them. 

But _they_ don't know that! *evil smirk* HA HA HA HA HA! Show them who's bos! 

AN:/ Hey hey hey! Does this chapter seem pointless to you? Does everyone seem so much out of character? Oooooh yeah! That's half the fun! He he he, I promise it will get to the planning bit soon… At least that's what I think Cofi's gonna do. Go girl!


End file.
